1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch and, more particularly, to an inertia switch which can be automatically actuated under an inertia impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inertia switch is a precision inertia device which performs switch mechanical action when inertia acceleration is sensed. It can automatically act and be connected to relating equipment under an inertia impact to perform relating operations. Recently, the inertia switch is used widely, such as an inertia protection switch in the automobile field. When a car has a collision or a severe impact, the inertia protection switch acts and actuates relating equipment to cut off the power supplied to a petrol pump, and then an engine is forced to be off. Consequently, the accident loss and the possibility of a fire are reduced, and it can protect the car.
Currently, the widely-used inertia switch has a mechanical assembly structure, and it is rather large and heavy. Furthermore, it includes many gears, slide blocks, springs and the like, it needs huge amount of manpower, much time, many equipment and high cost, which is rather expensive.